he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Cousin
For other episodes about Prince Adam's cousins, see Creatures from the Tar Swamp and Just a Little Lie. The Royal Cousin is the 21st episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Prince Adam's cousin Jeremy pays a visit to the Royal Palace, and his mischief nearly dooms all of Eternia. Synposis Moral He-Man: "Well Orko, Jeremy sure changed his ways." Orko: "Yeah. He was acting pretty rotten for a while. I think all he really wanted was for people to notice him. But what good does it do to be noticed if people don't like what they see?" He-Man: "That's right. The best way to get attention is not to look for it. By being polite and helpful, people will not only notice you, they'll like you, too." Orko: "I'm going to do something helpful right now." He-Man: "What's that?" Orko: "I'm going to say goodbye!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Sorceress *Teela Allies *King Randor *Prince Jeremy Evil Warriors *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor *Tri-Klops Locations *Eternos - Royal Palace *Castle Grayskull *Snake Mountain Vehicles *Attak Trak *Basher *Battle Ram *Sky-Sled Technology *Hover Robots *Porta-Prison Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Ram Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Skeletor and Market Salesman * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, Tri-Klops and Hoverbot * Erika Scheimer as Prince Jeremy Behind the Scenes *Script was approved April 6, 1983 and final script revision was done April 15, 1983. However, the title was originally "Treacherous Cousin" and the Growth Globe was not yet part of the story. *Series consultant Michael Halperin suggested to have Ram Man babysit the Prince and that a Sky Sled was used for Jeremy's joyride rather than a Wind Raider. Continuity *Evil-Lyn uses the same old lady disguise she previously adopted in The Curse of the Spellstone, which was also used by Jarvan in A Friend in Need. A slightly altered version appears as the good witch in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Brigis and then as a disguise used by Catra in Portrait of Doom. *The android horse was first seen in A Friend in Need and will be seen again in Pawns of the Game Master, where it is called 'Strider' by Adam. However, it is not the same character as the toy based Stridor that would be seen in Origin of the Sorceress. *Jeremy's character model can be spotted in the second season story Battlecat during a flashback set in Adam's youth. Errors *The first time Ram Man is seen emerging from the pool at the Royal Palace at the request of Jeremy, the camera pans a bit too far to the left, revealing the end of the drawing of the water. *When Adam is scolding Jeremy in his room, Man-At-Arms ' shoulder line is visible through his neck. The animation cells are stacked the wrong way in this shot. *When all the heroic warriors burst out laughing at the end, we hear Teela join in, even though she isn't present in this scene. Gallery Cousin01.png Cousin02.png Cousin03.png Cousin04.png Cousin05.png Cousin06.gif Cousin07.png Cousin08.png Cousin09.png Cousin10.png Cousin11.png Cousin12.png Cousin13.png Cousin14.gif Cousin15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #021 - "The Royal Cousin" *Listen you... *Royal flight of fancy! *A royal pain! *Memories #20 - Drawing He-Man at school. Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes